the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Great Moment in Chat 24
Lord Dalek I want to know who got me pregnant. 11:10 Shereexo *amelia returns slowly* 11:10 DaemonTheDemon Was it Discord? 11:10 Lord Dalek But no idea past that. Looked like him. But according to kiba...the kid is not a fear. 1 1:11 DaemonTheDemon Hmm...if it was a Shape Shifter you could've easily sensed him. 11:11 Lord Dalek Unless it was powerful 11:11 Hl115 Are you okay, Amelia? 11:11 Lord Dalek Like...godly 11:11 DaemonTheDemon *looks at Amelia* Or maybe it was really Discord...but at the same time not Discord. 11:13 Shereexo *amelia walks over to daes side, sighs softly* 11:13 Lord Dalek Possessed? 11:13 DaemonTheDemon Most likely sweetie. *wraps an arm around Amelia* 11:14 Shereexo *hugs him from the side* I hope it all works out okay Zuki.. I really do. 11:15 Lord Dalek Who possessed him? 11:15 Hl115 ((Holy crap, 1450 unread messages in my old email... Dang)) 11:16 DaemonTheDemon Not sure...but if it causes a Fear's senses to go wild and crazy...then it must be something frighteningly powerful. 11:16 Lord Dalek Lovecaftian? 11:16 DaemonTheDemon *nods once* 11:16 Shereexo Youll find out eventually sweetie.. 11:16 Lord Dalek *lovecraftian 11:16 Hl115 *Sighs* It's not a Fear, but it's stronger... What all is there? *Points at Mizuki* Exactly my thought 11:17 Lord Dalek .....*turns pale and faints, shitting the floor ifbyhe forest either a hallow thump* *HITTING 11:18 Hl115 ((XD)) 11:18 Shereexo (XDDDD) 11:18 Lord Dalek *the 11:18 DaemonTheDemon (( XDDDDD )) 11:18 Shereexo .....Zuki?! 11:18 Lord Dalek ((FUCK YOU TOO PHONE)) 11:18 Hl115 ((Dude... SAVE IT for FMiC!)) 11:18 Fobarimperius (( JARED I DO NOT EVEN XDDDDD )) (( welp, hope she's got some spare pants __ 11:18 Shereexo *walks to where she is* Lord Dalek ((Fmic ?)) 11:19 Fobarimperius (( Watch out Shantelle, it'll smell )) (( XD )) 11:19 Shereexo (XD!!!) 11:19 Hl115 ((FMiC. Think for a second. What do you do with stuff like this?)) 11:19 DaemonTheDemon (( EVACUATE THE CHAT XDD )) 11:19 Lord Dalek ((Zuki never showers anyways )) 11:20 Shereexo *sliwly kneels beside her* 11:20 Lord Dalek (It'll stink regardless) 11:20 Fobarimperius (( I don't even know what fmic means, but I'll assume it'll have something to do with fertilizer XD )) (( This is, most assuredly, a great moment in chat )) 11:20 DaemonTheDemon (( *is currently dying of laughter* )) 11:21 Fobarimperius (( It may not be fapping birds, but we have people passing out so hard they shit themselves )) 11:21 Shereexo (XDDDDDDD) 11:21 Lord Dalek ((On a phone. Someone else make the blog)) 11:21 DaemonTheDemon (( And let's not forget Zuki shitting in the clearing. )) 11:21 Shereexo (fmic - funny moments in chat) 11:21 DaemonTheDemon (( When Jared meant sitting )) 11:22 Lord Dalek ((Fob, please naked the blight XD)) *.make *blog 11:22 DaemonTheDemon (( Naked the blight? O_O )) 11:22 Lord Dalek ((Fml)) 11:22 DaemonTheDemon (( Is that a new character? )) 11:22 Shereexo (XDDDDDDDD) 11:23 Lord Dalek ((FUCK MY LIFE)) 11:23 Fobarimperius (( I don't know how to naked a blight )) 11:24 DaemonTheDemon (( I think he means strip a blight naked )) 11:24 Lord Dalek (Make the blog please) 11:24 Fobarimperius (( how do I be blight naked? )) (( I can be naked )) 11:24 Lord Dalek (Recording this moment)) 11:24 Fobarimperius (( but is blight naked a higher level of naked? )) (( super naked? )) 11:25 Lord Dalek ((Oh really now fob?~)) 11:25 Fobarimperius (( muslces and bones! )) 11:25 Lord Dalek (( ;) )) 11:25 Shereexo (XDDD) 11:25 DaemonTheDemon (( I think it means a deteriorating style of nakedness )) 11:25 Fobarimperius (( so reverse naked? )) 11:25 Hl115 *Huffs* 11:25 Fobarimperius (( which is clothed )) 11:25 Shereexo (Back to RP?) 11:26 Fobarimperius (( yeah, right Shantelle )) (( BACK TO IG )) 11:26 DaemonTheDemon (( And the clothes have the patterns of your nude body )) 11:26 Lord Dalek ((*drags fob to the pms*)) ((Someone make a blog XD)) 11:26 Fobarimperius (( I don't want PMS )) 11:26 Shereexo (>.>) 11:27 Hl115 ((I'm on it)) Category:Blog posts